Take My Breath Away
by GoldsworthyEdwards24
Summary: Spiked punch goes awry between two. AU version of Rock This Town.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I'm not really sure where my inspiration for this one came from. I was watching Rock This Town before, and decided maybe I should make that episode a little happier for all of us. **

Manny sighed in content as she watched what seemed to be a relaxing night with her friends unfold. Cake, presents, snacks. Just what she needed. Craig Manning would be out for good, but the good-natured friendships that she enjoyed most of all, that was what mattered.

Liberty, however, was the complete oppisote of cool and collected. Sure, it ws her birthday. But birthdays never turned out well in her favor. Last year, she was pregnant. The year before, Danny smashed a pie in her face by mistake. And now – this. There was JT, looking even more handsome then usual, and it was driving her crazy. He was standing by Emma, who seemed to be a bit – er, dizzy – this evening, trying to help her up from where she'd fallen. Liberty smiled to herself, wondering how any human being could be as sweet as JT Yorke.

The calm air didn't last well among the seniors. Because as soon as Manny opened the door, expecting that it was probably Danny and Derek, she was exploded with a load of – well everyone. Everyone that anyone could think of. Marco, Ellie, Spinner, Danny and Derek who had shown up, Jay, and too many Lakehurst thugs to count.

Toby looked less then thrilled when he laid eyes on Johnny DiMarco and Drake Lempkey. Under Manny's suspicion that they had been the ones to break his arm last week. She scowled upon the sight. Beer and boos and wine coolers. Just what she needed at a 'relaxing birthday party.'

Hopefully, they wouldn't cause problems. Of course, though, that would probably be an understatement. A reputation was a reputation for a reason.

Sean seemed pretty ticked off that they had dared to mess with someone in their circle of friends. Liberty was impressed that by his anger, he obviously was trying to earn his trust back. After dumping Emma three years ago, she had forbidden and blabbed to everyone that Sean was scum. She had obviously changed her mind.

Manny had been correct. Her hope for a quiet little night with her friends, had quickly blown into the party of the century. Broken ornaments that Spike had received after giving birth to Jack, lay askew among the floorboards. Music blasted to the point of near- deafness. Drake and Johnny had spiked the punch about an hour ago. Emma was already wasted by the time that happened, and of course, all of the Lakehurst losers were drinking like there was no tomorrow.

JT, meanwhile, was disgusted. These morons were ruining Liberty's birthday. They could have thrown their own makeout party instead of planning their own here. Though, Toby and his new hook up would have to leave.

Not that he really cared whether or not Liberty was having a good day. Mia was his girlfriend, not her. It was, slightly his fault for making her so angry all the time. He had knocked her up last year. JT shook the thought from his mind, as he was still horribly ashamed by the factor,

He watched as Johnny DiMarco, one of the thugs who jumped Danny and Toby, bump hips with Emma, who was pouring more tequila into her drink. Pig. Slobby pig. JT would never understand what it was with guys and trying to hit on girls who had had a little too much to drink. Espeically girls they barley knew. He was about to say something, until Sean layed a rough hand on Johnny's chest pushing him back a couple of steps.

Liberty had different emotions surrounding the day. A part of her was angry that Lakehurst had ruined her party, while another part was happy that they had. If Lakehurst hadn't shown up, she wouldn't have to face her fears with people she was close to around. If Lakehurst hadn't arrived, she would have had to admit her feelings. She would have had to admit that she unconditionally in love with JT Yorke.

If she didn't tell him now, she might never get the chance. She had to tell before Mia and him got married and had a happy life together, ignoring and forgetting all of the wonderful times they'd shared together.

Liberty sighed, looking over at the punch bowl. The very same one that Heather Sinclair had just spilled over her dress ten minutes ago. There were only about two cups of the sticky, red liquid sitting in one of Emma's crystal glass bowls. She smiled at it, before turning her head to JT. He was in the back of the living room, talking on his cell phone with a smile plastered onto his face. Probably talking to Mia about her daughter's latest discovery. She scowled at the very thought, and then looked back at the punch.

This jealousy – it wasn't right. She had no right to be such an imbusle to Mia, who wasn't actually doing anything wrong. Liberty was just outraged that JT had thrown all of the love she'd given him by just throwing it aside and giving his love to another girl, hoping to father her child.

Uh, no, no more. She was already the school slut, she didn't need anymore of that.

Liberty bit her lower lip, before eyeing the matching plastic cup that sat next to the crystal. She let out a slow breath, before picking up the ladal and dumping the reddish liqud into the cup. Slowly bringing it to her lips, Liberty smiled as the taste fell down her throat.

And for the first time in forever, she felt free. One sip, and the drink became her safe haven. Something actually sat well in her stomach. She didn't feel like throwing up or drowning. She felt like she was floating. Liberty pulled the cup again, figuring she didn't have much to loose, and downed another couple of sips. Then more, and then another, until she found that the cup was empty.

Surprised at how thirsty she felt, Liberty took the ladal and made sure she had gotten the entire of the punch bowl left before beaming at the mixture. Swallowing the cup whole in one gulp.

JT was alone. Toby was still with that Lakehuest chick he'd met like . . . four hours ago. He had already hung up with Mia a while ago, and besides the noise and buzz from around him from the dancing couples, flirting friends, and destruction, he felt aimlessly bored.

Manny tapped his shoulder, slightly, making him shiver before turning towards her. She was carrying a box full of the Nelson-Simpson family possessions looking rather fustrated. Her rather medium ranged brown hair was ascew across her face, with sweat and bags under her eyes. Before JT could even raise his eyebrows, she snatched his wrist.

"Are you cukoo bananas?" she demanded.

"I don't really know how to answer that . . ." he explained back to her with a shrug.

"Rhetorical question. But – non rhetorical – why – WHY are you just standing here?"

JT eyed her questionably. "Because . . I thought you didn't need any . . ."

"Oh, I need help! While your 'hanging out,'" she said with air quotes. "Sean and Emma are getting it on, Toby is said to fooling around with some stranger, the house is trashed, Liberty's all over Drake –"

"WHAT? LIBERTY?" JT's attenion spam easily snapped back at the mention of his ex's name anywhere near that scum bag Drake's. Manny smirke, knowingly.

"Yep. She's right over there. Maybe YOU CAN HELP WITH SOMETHING." JT took Manny's shoulders and thrusted her aside gently, spotting Liberty to the side of the entrance hall, next to some of the thugs in town.

Her glasses were lopsided, as was most of her hair, and she was holding herself in a way that was not Liberty like at all. Holding a cup in her hands, JT immeaditly knew the answer. Johnny was high fiving one of his idiots, while one of Liberty's hands was on Drake's shoulder. He was staring at her in a way that made JT's stomach cringe. He barged over within seconds.

". . . got a reputation to hold, mr?" she was giggling madly at her own words by the time JT arrived behind her. Drake was holding a bottle of tequila in his hands, which was more then half empty at this point.

JT turned her around angrily, and her slow movements got to him by the time she did. Liberty's face lit up at the sight of him, and she exclaimed, "Sweetheart! You're looking, vvvverry gggood tttonite." One of her arms trailed around his neck, and Drake cackled.

"Handsy little girlfriend there, huh, Yorke?"

"Shut it." Said JT, moving Liberty's elbow off the crook of his neck.

"Don't be so rough . . . Drrrrake is a very nice boy," she torted, high pitched, as she pinched Drake's cheek sloppily. JT slapped her hand away.

"What's wrong, JT? I wasssssss just pppplaying around . . ."  
>Glaring at Drake and Johnny who were still laughing drunkenly, JT pulled Liberty a foot ot two away from them, holding her to the wall. She giggled wildly. "Getting kinky here, aaaaaare we?"<p>

"No. Liberty – what are you doing with those two losers?"

"That not a nice word!" she pulled her hand to her mouth, laughing once more at her own comments.

JT rolled his eyes, but just as he turned away to see Johnny harassing yet another girl, he noticed Liberty had swallowed her full cup again. He tore it away from her quickly. "You want some, hoooooney? It's SO GOOD!"

"No, Liberty, I don't want any. And you shouldn't either!"

"But it's the yummiest thing I've eeeever tasted. Like heaven and rrrainbows and sugar –"

"AND BOOS?"

"Heeheehee. I get it, you a ghost, JT. You're so funny!" she gasped, as he quickly handed it off to Spinner, who happened to be walking by. He took her hand carefully, and patted it with two fingertips. "Oooo, would this not be considered ch-cheating, my dear?"

"Liberty, STOP IT. Okay? Come on – I'll just take you home." JT tugged on her arm harder, but Liberty stayed firmly in place, crossing her arms over her chest. She was still holding herself sloppily, and JT shuddered at the vile thoughts Drake and Johnny were probably thinking. "You're DRUNK." He whispered carefully. "And we need to leave –"

As JT turned his head to the front near the door, he noticed Toby standing next to his hookup, who was walking away from him. Toby's head was balanced against the doorway, smiling oh-so-subtly with a tone and air of happiness surrounding him.

"Toby!" he muttered, noticing that Liberty was still where he had left her moments ago. She was staring at her empty cup, with her lower lip sticking out, looking upset that she had no more to drink from. "Toby!" JT hissed once more, until he had caught his friend's attention. Toby moved his head in his direction and nodded, before walking over. His cast looked a lot bluer then normal.

"Guess who just made out with a LAKEHURST GIRL?" Toby beamed at the fact, looking dazed and excited at the same time. JT rolled his eyes.

"You. This isn't the time – you have to help me!"

Toby looked away, awed and at the same time – probably looking for more action. JT pulled his face back to look at me, slapping ths side of his cheek. Toby winced in pain, as he rubbed it with his free arm. "Ow, dude! What the hell –"  
>"NO TIME. Okay?" he moved to the side, "Liberty is w-"<p>

But when he looked, she was no longer where he ahd left her just moments ago. He shook his hair around in an untimely pattern. "Man, WHAT are you looking at?"

"Liberty! She was right there!"

"Liberty? Haven't seen her since I got here. You must be loosing it –"

"No, Tobes, this is serious. She's walking around_ wasted _somewhere!"

Toby choked on his own laugh before looking back up at JT, who was still scanning the room overly anxious. "Are we talking about the same Liberty? Bought 5'8, brown hair, brown eyes . . . you got her pregnant last year . . ."

"_Yes!"_

"Oh . . . she's drunk. Okay, I'll help you . . ."

"Finally! Just – help me look, you idiot!" JT exclaimed, walking around, well not really walking per say, more like checking behind every person at once. Toby did the same, but less of in a hurry.

JT was about to give up, until he heard her overly loud giggle behind him. He turned carefully in precision facing her. She was standing next to what looked like an etchy version of a street kid who JT had seen around a couple of times. Griffin, was his name. Bad reputation, greasy hair, smoked, drank and his least favorite . . . liked to take advantage of nice girls.

Liberty was leaning there, as the Griffin kid fingered with the side of her dress. She seemed to find this hilarious for some reason. JT didn't think it was funny at all. He pushed Toby out of the way, with a look of rage on his face (he wasn't sure of his anger though. It wasn't like Liberty was Mia.) " . . .oh, you're so funny!" she giggled simultaneously to Griffin's slobber.

JT tugged him away from her. "Hey!"

"Hi, JT! Hi! I haven't – haven't seen you in like . . . forever!" her eyes grew wide, as did the smile now implanted hugely on her face. She was rocking back and forth unevenly, and she tilted toward him, for her feet seemed to be out of step, and out of pattern. He grabbed her elbows before she could tip right over. Liberty patted his shoulder, "I-I'm fine, sweetie, iiiitts fine, we're all FINE."

Griffin laughed, "So you do gotta man, Libs! Or – some sort of mannish _thing."_

JT forced a fake one, "Hardy har har. And she's not my girlfriend . . . just a girl, who's my friend . . ."

"Friends with benefits?" said Griffin. JT scowled at his disgusting nature. His face just as greasy as his hair. Some stupid felt cap hid his forhead, and his gang of friends lacked as much as intelligence as he did with their dumb laughs and stupidity.

He bit his lip in fustration, before turning back to Liberty who was playing with Toby's cast, who had actually been standing there the whole time. "Were – you like hurt in a tragic . . . tragic . . . something . . ."

"Uh –" Toby was almost as clueless as a post at this point. JT rolled his eyes, before shoving her into him. "OUCH! That – that hurts . . ."

"Toby, take her please –"

"Where? I don't have a car!"

JT held up his hand in anger. "Bring her to mine. Liberty, I'll take you home soon, okay?"

She placed her hands back onto his shoulders, this time looking dazed and lightheaded. "No! JT, I wanna stay here . . ."

"I'm taking you home, Liberty. End of story."

"No. I made so many friends," she tilted her head to the side, before waving in Griffin's direction. He waved back, sarcastically, knocking one of his friends in the stomach.

"They're not your friends, okay? You're going home. Toby, please –"

"What, Degrassi boy? Why so protective?" JT sighed upon hearing Griffin's stupid voice. Mia had told her rumours she had heard about him. He hung around the ravine on weekends, and when he wasn't there, he was getting drunk at parties. He wouldn't have been surprised if Griffin himself had been the one spiking the punch. "I'm not being protective, and even if I was, _it's none of your busneiss."_

JT turned back, searching through his pockets for the keys so Liberty could lay down in the back. But by then, it was too late because Toby had been quickly pulled away by his kissing partner. Leaving the five of them to themselves. Liberty was leaning against, the wall, overly tired obviously, with a hint of dizziness etched on her face.

He helped her stand normally, with a grip tight and firm, "QUIT WORRYING." She stuttered loudly. "I'm fine, JT!"

Her words were slurred and exageratted, a side effect to the post mix experience. JT had only drunken once or twice in his lifetime, and by what he could tell – vodka, tequila and gin.

"Griiiifffin! Look, JT over there! By my friiiend, Griffin. Griffinnn, would you please EX-PUH-LAIN to him that I AM PERFECTLY A-OKAY!" she giggled at her own joke, slumping over JT's arm. "Get it? A-okay!"

"Yeah, buddy. Leave the lady here, she's fine." His smug grin was just overly friendly, in JT's opinion, and there was no way in heck he was letting Liberty into the hands of that scum again.

"A-OKAY, JT! I'M A-OKAY! OKAY?" she screamed, but the music and busy feel around them ignored the sound, but he covered her mouth anyway, before she bit his hand.

"Ouch! What the –"

"Seriously, dude, she'll be fine with us. Come on, I ain't that bad of a kid." Griffin seemed awfully sincere, but the tone of his voice was insincere, and it sounded more like greed – and grease combined. JT was not surprised.

"In your dreams," he was getting terribly sick of this Griffin kid at this point, and when he turned to pull Liberty's hand out the door with him, Griffin just kept at it, by taking her other arm. Stronger then JT, he managed to pull her towards him, wrapping his grubby arms around his waist. His idiotic friends hooted and hollered with a nature that was far from appropriate. "Teeheeteeheeteehee. Oh, Griffin, you ARE CUH-RAY-ZAY."

JT gave a deep breath, taking her back in his direction. Liberty was falling back over anyway, probably too much excitement from Griffin pulling her, and he had to put an arm near her stomach to keep her from falling over. Griffin snarled.

"Aw, what's wrong? Afraid I'll reclaim her title as the easiest girl in town?"

The faint sound of the 'Ohs' and 'Ah, mans!' coming from behind him made JT's hearing sufficent. He picked Liberty up so he wouldn't have to carry her for this, and sat her on the ground, where complaints of wanting to stand fueled from her mouth. JT turned to face Griffin once more.

"What did you just say?"

"You heard me. And you know, all I'm saying is maybe you shouldn't be fooling around with someone who's got such a bad reputation."

"Rep-rep-rep-rep-rep-rep-rep-rep," she said from the corner, in an endless song of her own making. JT was too ticked off at this point to care, as he had focused all of his energy on Griffin.

He knocked him into the wall, holding his elbow just underneath his throat. Griffin's friends did not stop him, apparently being all act and no play. Griffin didn't even twitch the slightest bit. "Listen, I don't know what you've heard, moron, but if I were you, I'd keep my mouth shut."

"I bet you don't even know!" Griffin pointed his finger towards Liberty, who was still in endless song, rocking her head side to side. "_That _right there – is that pregnant slut!"

JT's fist connected with his face before anyone could do or say anything, knocking Griffin to the floor, passed out in an instant. He had never hit anyone that hard, but he had never heard _anyone_ say that, before. Unfortunatley enough, Manny had just come around the hallway, bursting herself from the circle of kids surronding the unconcious Griffin.

"James Tiberius Yorke! How dare you! Do you have any idea how hard I worked on this party? Do you! Out! Out! Now!"

"But, Manny, I –"

"No excuses! OUT!"

JT realized sooner that he was going to have toleave anyway, as Liberty was really too drunk to say at her party. He didn't even answer Manny, just walked across to Liberty who was almost finished conducting that song of hers. "Tation-tation-tation-tation-tation-tation . . ."

"Shhh, okay? It's time to leave." JT slipped his hands around her neck, pulling her up from the floorboards and into his arms. She seemed to enjoy this fact for some reason because, "wooooooos" started escaping her lips.

By the time JT had started driving Liberty home, she was more active then ever. Her laugh louder, her step bouncier, her head dizzier, her speech – less content. He had indeed sat her in the backseat, so that she could rest her head more easily, although that was the exact oppisote of what she had decided to do. "Da da da da da da da duh duh da duh dh da huh duh da duh duh da duh duh daaaa, seeee JT? I'm A MAR-VOL-OUS SINGER!"

"Liberty, would you queit down, already?"

She seemed to find this hilarious, as she had started to jump ahead of her seat, and rubbed his shoulders giggly. "N. O!"

"Liberty, seriously _stop. _I'm trying to drive."

"Well, IT'S MY BIIIRRTHHDAY! I GET TO HAVE FUN, YOU KNOW, MISTER!" Liberty fell back into where she had been sitting, and JT let out a breath. Good thing, Mia would never find out about this. She would skin him alive in the minor chance that she did. Him. In a car. With his drunk ex-girlfriend. That would go over so well.

"Yoooouuu know, JT Yorke, I am just SO SO SO SO happy that you made this par-tay for ME!"

"Yeah, glad you like it . . ."

"It's AWE-SOME! And you know why, it's OFF DA HOOK?"

JT chuckled on her choice of wording. "Why, Liberty?"

"Because, I love you, JT."

**A/N: I feel like this was really bad, but I will upddate if you guys want to know what happens next!**


	2. Chapter 2: Somebody to LOve

"What?"

"You didn't hear me?" Liberty slid closer to JT before sputtering loudly and screaming. "I. LOVE. YOU!"

He stopped what he was doing, tugging the keys out of the ignition. And sitting back suddenly, watching the scene in front of him, trying to ignore the girl next to him, and bring any rational thoughts back to his head. Did this really just happen? Did LIBERTY just tell him that she . . . loved him?

JT shouldn't have been as surprised as he was, but in all actuality. He should have seen the signs, in truth. Toby's subtle hints. Emma and Manny winking at him. Then there was the way that Liberty had looked at him that morning. That gleam in her eyes, the one she had only gotten once or twice, and she smiled. He hadn't seen her smile in monthes, and although fufilled that he brought it wished that it wasn't now.

"Love me, t-too?" she pursed her lips, making her look like a three year old wanting ice scream. JT calmed himself suddenly, trying to come up with the right thing to answer with. This was probably all a lie. Liberty was drunk, there was no way she had meant all of this love stuff. But then – he remembered Toby once telling him that drinking made true feelings come out. Although he had also said it made emotions stronger then they actually were.

And then Mia. His girlfriend. There was no way he would be able to explain this situation with her, without her becoming angry. But was Mia really worth it? There were so many nice things about her. She was a nice girl, she really was. She was sweet, and had a good heart.

But Liberty was all of those things too, he had known for years. And in all situations, she always came out as the right one. The vulnerable one. The quiet one. But the one that used to love him more then anything.

JT to. That didn't have to mean that she still didn't love. It could be just friendly love that was expressed as more then that in a drunken matter. Yes, that had to be it. . .

Liberty looked at him hopefully from the backseat, as he calmly restarted the car, hoping to just drive around, for a bit. "Well? Come on, silly, answer the question!"

JT took a deep breath and tried not to look her in the eye, knowing he'd fall prisoner in an instant. "By 'love,' you mean like – as a friend? Because if you do!" he started, so that she wouldn't immeaditly run off on him. "Then I feel the same way . . . friend."

Liberty sat still for a second. Very still, leaning back in her seat, chest heaving. "N-no. I-I meant LOVE! LIKE IN. LOVE. Well – not like, more then like! DO YOU NOT UNDE-E-E-RSTA-A-ND ME? I. am. In. love. With you."

Great. Perfect. Just what he needed. JT sighed once more, realizing that he would never be able to tell her no. No, he wasn't in love with her. As pitiful as an excuse as it was, he had Mia. Someone who didn't contradict everything about him like Liberty did, but still liked him back.

Could that get anymore pathetic though? 'Oh, I don't feel that way. I have a girlfriend.' Good thinking, she would totally buy that. But he needed her to buy it. JT bit the inside of his cheek sadly, comparing the two of them in his head.

Mia was a good thing to happen to him, that was for sure. All JT had ever wanted was the child he was deprived of, and Mia let him take car of Isabella. She let him feel like he was at last a part of a family. What else was there about Mia? She was beautiful, that was for sure. But Liberty was beautiful too. Mia was smart, and the kind of smart that didn't need to be fueled, but smart because she wanted to be.

And Liberty was – there were too many ways to describe her. She had been his first love, and the first person that had actually taken the time to forgive every single mistake he had made. And by first, he meant only. She was the sweetest person, but wouldn't let anyone know that because he had been the one to mess her up. He had to go too far, get her pregnant, and basically ruin any happiness that she could have had. Liberty was the kind of girl, who hid her emotions, and bottled them all up. Never letting them out, until she met someone who would listen. While Mia was popular, Liberty was the oppisote. Manny and Emma hung out with her, but that was only because they were friends with JT.

All he ever did was mess her up. He always promised to be a better person, and never came through. But Liberty always believed him, always knowing that he had good intentions. She was the smartest girl in school, and although JT knew that she hated the fact that she skipped a grade, he had always admired her for it. She had a hard homelife. He hated her parents, to be honest, he always thought that they were way too hard on her. They had been the ones to push her to be the best, making her think they would never be proud, if she was anything less. Danny was the only sane person in that house. JT often got annoyed by his antics and butting on of their relationship, but knew that it was only because he loved his sister.

Liberty had always liked him. From the time they first met, back in seventh grade, to every single time he had rejected her, to even when he had harbored a suicide attempt. Emma had told him that it was just a phase, and that she would find another crush. But she never did. JT smiled to himself suddenly. Maybe that's why he felt the way he did. At one point or another, everyone in his life had just given up on him.

He flashed back to his parents' abandonment, and shuttered at the thought. The people that supposedly cared had just left first. Danny, Emma, Manny, and even Toby. His grandmother. JT knew that all of them loved him, but they had all gotten sick of his idea of a joke. Looking back on it, he was a jerk. To everyone, mostly to the people he cared about, thinking it was a joke. But it wasn't. And Liberty was the only person, who forgave him eventually. He had probably hurt her the most, and she still loved him.

He obviously had a lot more to say about Liberty then he did Mia.

JT looked back at her, and she was looking out the window as they drove through the city, looking saddened.

Oh, shoot. Driving. He was supposed to be taking her home from the party. But there was absolutley no way he could show up on the Van Zandts' doorstep, with their drunk daughter. JT thought to himself. He could probably take her to his place, his grandmother was out for the night. Mia was gonna be really mad . . . not that she had to know.

"Liberty?" he questioned carefully, bringing up the sunject carefully.

"Yes, JT? What is it? Do you think YOU LOVE ME NOW?"

"Actually, I was just going to say that since I'm not letting your parents see you like this, I'm taking you to my house."

Her entire face lit up then, and she raised her eyebrow seductively. JT erased her peverted thoughts from his head.

"No! Not like that! In the guestroom!"

She crossed her arms, and let out a breath.

JT tried to ignore her, driving towards his house, and thought about anything he could to distract himself. Um . . . Toby! That dumb Lakehurst chick was probably flirting with someone else. He hoped Emma was okay, she seemed pretty wasted herself. Whatever Craig had done must have pretty bad to hurt Manny like that. He had always hated Craig for exactly that reason. He had hurt two of JT's best friends, and didn't even apologize for it. . .

Brought him straight back to himself. Apologizing seemed to be his thing. So many in a lifetime that it was unprobable to think otherwise. Everything couldn't be fixed with I'm sorry, he had learned that the hard way.

Mia was going to be really peeved on Monday. Probably so that she wouldn't even talk to him. And maybe that wasn't such a bad thing. JT hated admitting it, but he was getting sort of sick of Mia. Sure, she was the tiniest bit like himself, but she was boring. Nice, that's for sure, but boring. Did he love her? No. It had taken so long to admit, but he didn't love her.

He loved Liberty. He had always loved her, and he didn't want to stop.

JT knew he couldn't tell her now, she would just forget in the morning. And besides, when he pulled into the driveway, he noticed that she was starting to drift off. He tugged the keys from the ignition, and quietly open her door, shaking her gently. "Liberty . . . Liberty . . . come on, you need to come inside."

She opened her eyes, and met his gaze. Nodding softly, and holding out her hands for him to help her up, he did so, unbuckling her seatbelt, shutting the door behind her. JT struggled, pulling her into the house. Liberty was basically lifeless under the influence, and although she was light, she was hard to tug. She lolled against him, he hated enjoying the feeling, and put his silver key into the lock, hopelessly tugging until the door shuttled open, and he walked steadily inside.

The house was empty and quiet, which meant that he wouldn't have many problems for the rest of the night. JT looked over at Liberty, who was still leaning all of her weight on him, and looked like she might pass out.

He moved throughout the hallway cautiously, and made his way towards the guestroom, which thankfully, wasn't upstairs. As he opened the door with his foot, he made his way over to the bed, placing Liberty there on his side, so that she could lay down. She grunted slowly, and nodded. Because she was ontop of the blankets, JT slowly realized that she would probably be cold later, and grabbed a spare comforter from the closet, placing it over her. She made no movements as he did so, already drifting off to sleep.

"I'm tired, JT. I'm so tired . . ."

"Then go to sleep, okay? You're alright now."

"Iwannagohome. . .." Out of drowsiness, she was becoming hard to understand. JT tugged on his ear.

"What?"

"I wanna go home . . ."

"Liberty, I'll take you home in the morning." Home! Where did her parents think she was? They probably wouldn't be happy if they found out she was staying at his place. He left the room aimlessly, and filed to the kitchen, taking the phone off the receiver, dialing Manny's number. It kept ringing, and h thought it would never pick up –

"Hello?"

"Manny, it's me!"

"Me, who? Be more specefic," she sounded annoyed, and JT knew it wouldn't be hard to convince her. But since she was in a bad mood he felt bad putting his problems on her shoulders, but it was necessary.

"JT. Listen, okay? I need you to do me a favor?"

"No, I'm not telling Toby 'good job' for making out with a random . . ."

"Not that! I need you to call Liberty's parents and tell them she's sleeping over at your house!"

Manny groaned. "Why can't you do it?"

"Because they'll kill her if they find out she's staying at my house!" JT explained, trying to be rational about the situation.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Liberty's sleeping at YOUR HOUSE?"

The noise at the party seemed to have died down a little bit, as there was no more screaming. But heavy metal was still blasting, even though he could still hear Manny.

"Not like that. She's wasted. I'm not bringing her home drunk."

There was a pause, like Manny was thinking. He tapped his fingers on the counter, waiting for an answer.

"Okay, I'll do it," she said. "Just make sure she gets lots of coffee in the morning. Hangovers are brutal."

JT breathed a sigh of releif. "Thanks, Manny. I owe you."

"Yes you do. See ya." And she hung up the phone. JT did the same, and walked back to the guestroom, telling Liberty what his plan was. But when he came in, he noticed she was already fast asleep. He smirked to himself, and took her glasses off her face, placing on the night stand. Admiring how cute she looked asleep. JT pulled the blanket closer around her, moving her hair from her face. He flicked off the lights, and finally kissed her head.

"I love you too, Liberty."

**Anyone up for chapter three? Thanks for the reviews BTW, I really enjoy them. I know this chapter sucked, but please review if you want more!**


End file.
